


陷于你的幻想 6

by thesunalsorises



Category: yl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunalsorises/pseuds/thesunalsorises





	陷于你的幻想 6

已经不是第一次。有时是在校园门口，有时是在商场，李英超和那人成双成对，手挽着对方，李英超能够到李振洋肩头，他接过李英超的书包，给他披上外套，揽进怀里。季尧藏在阴暗处窥视，李英超在他身边看起来极其娇小，甚至像是李振洋年龄幼小的未婚妻，恩爱极了。

印象里李英超一直都是寡淡无趣的样子，他的脸上从未出现过强烈的欣喜或者悲伤，季尧也从未见过他声音发软的跟那人讲话，撒娇，这是他完全没有了解到的李英超。

当初孩子走后，季家人很难再联系到李英超，又或者是根本不在意。陈冰仪忙于工作，看样子是十分放心李英超交给李振洋看管，毕竟那人管得严，李英超被看护的好。他时不时地的与自己分享几张照片，都是些学校生活的日常，李英超腼腆，每张都笑抿嘴，陈冰仪问他开不开心，孩子点点头，乖乖的回答她，边说边笑了。

其实李英超是想到李振洋，莫名其妙的亲昵起来，甚至会害羞，就好像是陷入某种暧昧期，每每提起，心里都泛着酸。陈冰仪挂了电话，见季尧在眼前走过，笑道：“刚刚在跟小超打电话，要不要我再打过去，你跟哥哥讲几句？”

他瞟了一眼，面无表情的回绝，不用。

事实上季尧刻意，却暗暗的打听李英超的消息，后知后觉的愚蠢着。他虽念着，自己讨厌他，李英超在与不在和他并无关系，缺了一个如同水分子般存在的人罢了，可又总是想到他，想到胸前柔软的触感，想欺负他接近他，于是又开始抱怨着自己的蠢。

只可惜尾随几次无果，李振洋都很巧妙的把他甩开了。

季尧再一次真正接触到李英超，已经是几月后，接近秋末的某天放学。李英超从教学楼走出来，抱着一摞书本，虽然个子高，给人的感觉却是柔和。他好像变了，可五官还是小巧而白净的，没有像之前那样瘦，那样弱不禁风，反而多了种漂亮意味，甚至有点清冷的美人样子。李英超看见他，第一时间愣了几秒，怀里的书也滑下来，半晌才道：“尧尧？”

季尧看着他眼睛，怜怜的湿润的眼睛，声音变得很微妙，第一次这么叫他：“哥。”

李英超下意识的后退，“你怎么......”他惊诧，“是怎么找到这里的？”

“哥，”季尧说：“你都......”

后半句戛然而止。

李振洋在远处喊他，英超，英超，李英超寻声望去，那双眼里又有了光。他说赶忙说我要走了，即使是搪塞他，也笑的那样轻松又漂亮。季尧抓着他细到轻轻一捏都能折断的手腕，质问李振洋与他什么关系，是什么人，李英超害怕与他对峙，打心里还是防备的，又像之前那样护着胸前，惊慌道：“你要做什么，这个地方人很多的，放开我！”

李振洋听着李英超的呼救声找过来，用力打掉季尧的手，很自然的将李英超扯过身后。季尧只觉得眼前一黑，高半头的男人立在身前，第一次见面时的压迫感又出现了，李振洋将他轻轻一推，自己竟然不自觉的趔趄着后退。

李英超抓着李振洋的袖口，像个受惊的动物，又像是被扯坏的什么，艺术品，橱窗里的娃娃。他抬起眼，无辜的眼里蒙上一层雾，惊慌，害怕，像是寻求庇护，得到安抚。李振洋拍着李英超后背，又低低的在人耳边安稳，嘴唇贴着李英超侧颈，看的季尧瞠目，觉得不可思议，荒唐至极，讪笑道：“碰都不让碰？还真把人当宠物养。”

李振洋扫过对方，淡淡道：“以后没事不要来打扰，不管你有意无意。李英超的所有，都跟你们季家人没关系。”

看着两人走远，季尧愣在原地，才下意识的念出下半句。

哥，你都……不想我么。

李振洋一上车脸就臭的无比，李英超可怜的小书包被扔在后座，孩子还没坐稳那人就压上来，目光迫视着他。李英超这时必然犯怵，不敢看他，又想要撒娇，边摸着他胡子边念爸爸，爸爸，你最好了。男人掰过他的下巴，炽热的呼吸喷在脸上，李振洋不说话，另一只手突然扣住对方后脑勺，而后四片滚烫的嘴唇紧密的黏在一起。李英超被亲的发蒙，双手在李振洋胸前推打，也就形同抓挠，只能用嗓子呜呜地叫。李振洋吻的狠且用力，咬着他舌头，放开后又去舔李英超红肿充血的下唇。

李振洋抚着他下颌，有意无意的碰了碰李英超唇下小小的窝，道：“我要是再来晚一点，一个月之后你就得去妇产科。”

李英超羞赧无比，去抓男人手指，“没有那么严重吧。”

“说不准，”李振洋轻描淡写道，“就你这种，绑起来不废吹灰之力，拖进什么地方再下点药，迷迷糊糊的被强迫发生性关系……”

“爸爸！！”李英超连忙捂住他嘴，红脸道：“不要讲了，没有的事！”

李振洋究竟是怎么做到能把这些词都挂在嘴边讲出来的啊！羞死人了！

李英超低头，道：“你不要想那么多。尧尧是我弟弟，他不会对我怎么样。”

李振洋突然抱住他，强硬的固定住李英超的双臂，手伸到后背去，无比娴熟的解开对方的。李英超动不了，吓得乱扑腾，心跳快的不正常，在李振洋怀里惊叫着扭打，吞吐着说还在外面，会有人看见的爸爸，李振洋不以为然，冷哼道：“哦，这个时候知道叫我爸爸了。你能猜到他想对你做什么吗，就像这样，李英超，这样在你身上乱摸，碰你不让碰的地方。”

李振洋抓着他胸，稍稍用力的揉捏着，又俯下身去亲吻李英超后颈，咬住一块软肉，身子都麻了半边。李英超吓得快要哭了，双手不停的抖，李振洋停下了动作，抹掉李英超在眼角吧嗒吧嗒掉落的泪，扶着孩子颤抖不止的双肩，“行了，吓唬吓唬你。以后放学不要走到门口了，我进去找你，每天都是，听见没有？”

“没听见，臭流氓！”李英超显然生气，根本没心思听李振洋讲一些不合时宜的大道理，转过身去不再理他，他简直快要被李振洋气死了。

然而李振洋却很擅长揣摩他的心思，他知道李英超并不会真正的生气，并且就算自己再过分一点，李英超想必也是不会拒绝的。

开学之后李英超已经是高三，学校重视课业，又开始加课，从原来的下午放学改到晚上，周六还要补一天课。李振洋以为李英超应对不来这样突然的忙碌，要跟学校上级反馈，他不同意李英超参加补课，还是像之前一样正常下学，他可以把车子开进学校等。李英超看见李振洋写的那个东西，莫名觉得可爱，又哭笑不得。小孩走过去圈住他脖子，说没事，他喜欢上学，也很喜欢同学和老师，补课蛮好的。李振洋还是不放心，思索道要不要陪读，李英超赶忙拒绝，道：“没事啊，没事。晚上也都是老师同学嘛，一下学你来接我就是了。”

李振洋嘴上说着不打扰，却招摇的不行。高三学生下最后一节课后有两个小时的吃饭休息时间，然后再继续上晚自习，十点结束。李英超收拾完东西整准备和几个朋友去图书馆复习，听见外面十分喧闹，校门口聚集着人堆，还在慢慢的往里挪。李英超一开始不在意，以为是什么公众人物，连校领导都尊尊敬敬的迎着，本想着略过了，直到李振洋从车里探出个脑袋，对着孩子吹口哨，“嘿，内小子～”

群众纷纷向投来目光，李英超极其不自在，真想找个地缝钻进去。

“你在干嘛啊！”李英超小声道，气呼呼的直跺脚，用眼神示意李振洋赶紧走，对方却说，“我就在这儿等你。”

李英超下学后，人都散的差不多，李振洋的跑车停在楼下，颇为瞩目。李振洋在车里睡得四仰八叉，李英超面无表情的敲玻璃，表情甚为责怪，他还在暗暗地生气。李振洋模糊中睁开眼，看见李英超直接把书包什么的扔进来，没好气的瞪他，说道：“我讨厌爸爸！”

李振洋揉他腰，顶着李英超胯间，“行，你就讨厌我吧，以后有的是机会讨厌。”

李英超被他逼得凑过去亲人嘴角，又无奈何的叫了好几声爸爸，爸爸，李振洋才放开他。他摸着孩子后脑勺，一下下的梳理着，问：“明年生日你想怎么过？”

李英超无所谓，过生日这种事他从来没记过，问到头上来了反倒不知怎么答。他想了想说，“我不知道。”

李振洋说，你要十八岁了。

按理说李英超应该开心，可此时却没有那份雀跃欢呼了。十八岁意味着什么，意味着他不再是小孩子，今后要以一个成年人的身份生活，法律上来说，李振洋已经没有监护他的义务，他可以留下，也可以离开，未来是什么呢，又开始摇摇欲坠了。

李振洋的视察未结束，接下来的几天都定时出现在楼下。李英超不想理他，假装看不见，继续跟朋友说笑，果然很快就收到了那人发来的消息：看我看我看我。

李英超往窗外瞟，李振洋冲他招手，说好无聊。朋友问起他李振洋是谁，李英超心情烦躁，没心思整理实验数据，把试管往朋友手里一塞，道：“不认识，不知道。”

好在李振洋还算识趣，一周之后就没再来了。其实李英超并不反感他，几句宝贝就能哄好的事儿，李振洋爱面子，巴不得让全世界都知道李英超是他家小朋友，极其臭屁，极其幼稚。换句话说李振洋的仪式感必然很重，事实也就是如此。

李英超过生日的事他一直惦记着，他要给孩子一个幸福的生日，十几年来最最幸福的，他想让李英超觉得自己也是个被爱的小孩。近些天来李振洋不断旁敲侧击的询问李英超有没有什么想要的，他摇头，李振洋无言，心道，也太容易满足了。

孩子生日在冬天，即是生日又是成人礼，必须是重大无比，而且他的小孩需要万众瞩目。生日当天李英超确实被这阵仗吓一跳，李振洋出手绝不含糊，请的都是些是业界有很名望的巨头，又是订的最高档最昂贵的场地，李振洋穿的极其体面，也非常会控场，李英超从未收到过如此多的祝福。就当大家都在好气两人关系时，李振洋对外称是给养子办的酒席，众人听后脸色骤变，李振洋年纪轻轻连伴侣都没有，如何来的养子？闻言李英超也不止所错了，低头扣指甲，手又止不住的抖。

谁知道李振洋把他拉进怀里，安抚性的捏着李英超肩膀，对着众人道：“我只有英超一个孩子，他是我的小孩。”

李英超又变成了开心的李英超，他不去看李振洋的表情，只是捏了捏对方手指，眼里闪着光了。

宴会临近结束的时候李英超已经有些站不稳，他第一次喝酒，不是那么舒服。即使李振洋为他拦下很多，自己也表示尊敬的喝了几口，入喉微辣，烧的胃里一阵火热。李英超不爱穿西装，为了掩饰，在胸前紧紧的裹了几件，到现在已经有些微微胀痛了，头重脚轻。李振洋还在不远处与人谈笑风生，李英超不好意思上前打扰，摇摇晃晃的想找个人少的地方休息，恍惚间却被什么人扶了一把。

季尧的出现，是他意想不到的。

李英超迷迷糊糊地奇怪道：“尧尧，是吗，是你吗尧尧。”

季尧扶着他快要晃倒的腰，闻见李英超唇齿间酒气浓重，皱眉说：“你怎么喝酒？”

李振洋这刚结束，方才还在视线里的李英超现在找不到了，四下搜寻了一番也无果，问了周围几人，丝毫不知李英超的去向，他这才慌了。孩子被找到的时候已经脸颊发红昏昏欲睡，软的像一滩水，而季尧又离他那么那么近，李振洋怒火中烧，像拎小鸡一样的把李英超从对方身上拽走，季尧直视他，他也用相同的眼神警告：“请你以后离他远一些，我现在是李英超的监护人。”

李振洋快气疯了。气得咬牙切齿，巴不得狠狠地教训李英超，又心怀不忍。李英超只是觉得热，这个时候某种念头跟身体一样烧的滚烫，他哼哼唧唧的扯开西服外套，解开领口，想要开口却全是呻吟。他对自己的声音感陌生，未想过自己还会发出这样的叫声。

李英超不安分的手摸着李振洋的那里，对方硬的吓人，也怪李英超太小没经验，笨拙又慌张的想要极力得到，却不得其法。他像极了苛求伴侣的兽，湿哒哒的眼神望着李振洋，嘴里念着爸爸，爸爸，我好想要，可不可以给我？说着迫不及待的吻上李振洋的唇，没什么技巧可言，只是着急的舔咬，追着对方亲。

李振洋扯开他，指着人鼻尖道：“你知不知道刚才有多危险？我要是去晚了怎么办？”

李英超哪有心思听这些，莫大的情潮淹没了他，在电梯里就已经软的站不稳脚，像个树袋熊一样勾住李振洋脖子，从那人前额吻到喉结。李振洋被他咬的吃痛，轻轻地拍着李英超有肉的小屁股，亲他湿漉漉的双眼，鲜红的舌尖，说李英超贪吃。李英超忍不住，都快要哭了，浑身烧的难受，下身蹭过李振洋的地方有电流一般的快意，他疯狂的点头，难忍的哼哼着要李振洋帮他脱掉。

对方把他往床上一扔，李英超蹬掉自己的裤子，李振洋的东西顶在他湿透的穴，只是进入了一个前端，却已经被酸胀与快感包围。李振洋在他体内慢慢的磨，李英超晃着屁股，央求着对方深、更激烈的进入，李振洋一边吻着动人的唇一边问：“该怎么说，嗯？”

李英超彻底放弃了，哭着求他：“爸爸......求求你进来，我好想要，想要爸爸......插我下面......”

李振洋眉头收紧，突然挺腰，剩下的部分也硬生生的挤进了他的身体。李英超一声惊呼，腿根止不住的颤抖，确实害怕了，疼的双腿乱蹬，带着哭腔说：好痛，好痛，爸爸你出去，我不要了！

李振洋却温柔的固定住他的双腿，举过头顶，舔掉李英超的眼泪，唤他宝贝。

他的宝贝，泪眼朦胧，像是一个猎物，掉进了捕食者精心布置的情网。

TBC


End file.
